


A Detail to Get Lost In (Merry Christmas Will Graham)

by Fannibalistic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, pre murder husbands, the ladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will feels a little lost over Christmas, and finds what he's looking for at Hannibal's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Detail to Get Lost In (Merry Christmas Will Graham)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miryam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/gifts), [Polanetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanetta/gifts).



> I've been ill over Christmas and finally feeling a little better so I wrote this :) Came to me while I was feeling really unwell and looking at my Christmas tree all lit up, then my mind wandered to Hannigram....obviously lol ;) 
> 
> A 'day after Christmas present' for my friend and fic writing partner Miri and my friends Pola, Jamie, Nat and Mrs Siebert, who all ship Hannigram as much I do :)

On the day after Christmas Day, Will stood leaning against the desk in Hannibal's office looking up at the tall and beautifully decorated Christmas tree.

Hannibal walked over to him with two glasses of mulled wine and handed him one, then leaned as Will was against the desk. "I wasn't expecting to see you today Will, but it's a pleasant surprise."

Will smiled. "And I wasn't expecting you to be here." He took a sip from his glass and hummed appreciatively, "What are you doing here over Christmas, doctor?"

"I had some paperwork to catch up on and it seemed like a good time."

Will nodded and placed his glass down on the desk.

"I have a feeling you didn't just come here to sample my mulled wine Will," Hannibal said quietly with a playful smile. "What's on your mind?"

Will sighed, pushing himself off the desk and walked slowly towards the ladder that led up to Hannibal's vast array of books and journals. "I... was driving, to clear my head. And I ended up here." He leaned back on the ladder, feeling the wood against his back and sighed again.

Hannibal set his glass down and walked, slowly, purposefully towards him. "I'm glad you did. I'm your friend Will, you can 'end up here' anytime you need to."

Will smiled and nodded, then inclined his head, looking around the room. "Considering your office is so impeccably decorated, there's one thing you've forgotten doctor."

"And what would that be Will?"

"Mistletoe." A smile played at the corners of Will lips, and Hannibal started to smile too as he reached slowly into his pocket and pulled out a sprig of fresh and delicate Mistletoe.

"You mean like this Will?"

Chuckling softly, Will looked at him and shook his head slightly in surprise. "Yes...that's exactly what I meant."

"The devil is in the details, William." Hannibal reached up and wrapped the sprig on the ladder rung above Will's head. "And I never forget a detail."

Will raised his eyes to look up at the mistletoe then back down at Hannibal. He was closer now, Will could feel the warmth emanating from his body even though they weren't touching. It was inviting, alluring, and Will leaned in closer like a moth to the flame. They gazed at each other, their faces just millimeters away, and drank in the moment. Will wasn't sure who moved in first, but suddenly their lips had met, the flame had engulfed him. Hannibal's heat and quiet, almost gentle power crackled against his body, wanton and cold, as everything lit up for a few moments. He put a hand on Hannibal's chest as the doctor leaned on the ladder with both hands, caging him in desire.

Will could taste the mulled wine on his lips, as they kept kissing softly, gently exploring each others mouths. There was something there, something good intertwined with something darker, a grey area undefinable to Will who could usually read who a person truly was. But he fell into it anyway. The good and the grey. The light and the half light.

They broke away slowly, Hannibal brushing his cheek gently against Will's before they rested their foreheads against each other, and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Will."

"Merry Christmas Hannibal."

 


End file.
